A Box Of Chocolates
by TechnicoloredPossum
Summary: One-Shot. Six finally gets fed up with Rex constantly stealing his suit. Rex/Six father/son Fluff times.


**Summary: Six finally gets fed up with Rex constantly stealing his suit. **

Rex virtually tiptoed his way through the dimly lit Providence hallways, hugging the shadows.

Slung over one shoulder, he was holding a freshly dry cleaned suit, that didn't belong to him. Though he was soon going to righten this, by placing it back in the cupboard where he had retrieved it from, leaving no evidence that it had ever been removed, and hoping that he wouldn't bump into anyone in doing so.

He knew already that it's owner must have noticed its suspicious disappearance.

Rounding a corner, Rex lowered his head and listened intently. This was the risky part. Entering and exiting Six's room had been a trial before, but now the agent was aware of Rex's tricks and was beginning to get wary in avoiding them.

But Rex was _far _too coy, even for the sixth most deadly man in the world. He had already checked Six's schedule for the day, and the agent was due to be in a meeting right about now, which meant leaving his quarters completely unguarded, and the agent would therefore be unable to catch the suit-thief in action.

Rex could see the finish line now; Six's door was just at the end of the corridor, and he hastily approached it, but just as he reached out to unlock the passkey, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He froze.

...

"Rex."

Giving a small shriek, Rex spun round to come face-to-face with a pair of green tinted sunglasses.

His immediate reaction was to babble in alarm.

"I sweartogod Six, I _**really**_ did NEED to use it this time! They said it was a "formal occasion" and I didn'twanttogoagainst social etiquette...also, nothing bad happened to it! Well, 'part from getting a _tiny _bitofEVOslugjuice on it, but I washed that out, see! Dry cleaned and everything! "

During Rex's panicked explanation, the crease between Six's eyebrows gradually deepened, but he remained silent, waiting for the boy to run out of breath.

"...'m sorry Six, I would'veborrowedsomeone else's if I could, but I don't have one myself, and youhavesomany! Also, you're the only personwhosthesamesizeasme-"

He trailed off, gasping for air.

Six took his opportunity. He leant forward slightly, using his height advantage to intimidate the teen.

"Wear. Your. Own. Clothes." He said, pushing what he was holding into Rex's arms. And in the same smooth motion he grabbed the hanger for the suit with his other hand, then placed his finger on the door pad, making it open.

Rex blinked in confusion as Six pushed past him and into his own quarters.

"And _don't ever_ break into my room again." Six growled, just before the automatic door closed, leaving Rex standing in an empty hallway, completely baffled.

To be honest, he'd expected more than that, what with all the suits he'd ruined in the past.

Glancing down, Rex found that there was a large, slim box in his hands, that looked for all the world like a glorified pizza box. Curiosity immediately got the better of him, and he quickly lifted the lid to reveal its contents.

He was met with the sight of green material.

Rex's jaw almost unhinged itself.

The box contained a suit. A whole suit. Brand new and entirely identical to the one that he had been carrying moments ago, apart from one difference. On the inside collar of the jacket there were two letters, beautifully embroidered in black spun silk, which read:

_**R.S.**_

Rex's eyes stung.

Pretty much the only clothes that Rex owned were the ones he wore on a daily basis. Other than that and some sports stuff, because he really didn't have the money to buy anything that expensive. But this...this brought new meaning to Six's words. He'd been given a suit for his own.

The truly shocking thing was the man that it had come from. Six barely ever got him presents. Especially something so strangely meaningful. He felt somehow like the son who had just been given a family air loom.

Breathing in a shaky sigh, Rex realised that he was still standing outside Six's door. He quickly swiping his sleeve across his face. There was no way he could convey his gratitude, and he knew that it would just be deflected anyway. Besides, he much prefered sarcasm:

"IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO!" He shouted into the empty corridor, before quickly spinning around and heading back in the same direction he'd come, clutching the box to his chest all the while.

On the other side of the door, the Agent smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know whether anyone else has written a fic on this (sorry if they have XD) but I felt that it really had to be done. **

**My other fic is kinda on a hiatus atm, cos I've lost inspiration and the chapter i've written up is pretty crap. I might turn it into a series of oneshots, but meh, who knows. **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
